Fairy (Tail) Godmother
by Maid Mairin
Summary: Lisanna has been back for several weeks, but no one is paying attention to Lucy still. Then, Natsu sat on her - not realizing she was there. She was invisible to him. That was the last straw, Lucy went home and cried. Mira, I mean, Fairy (Tail) Godmother appeared and granted her one wish - someone who wouldn't leave her.
1. Chapter 1

Background: Basically, Lucy is Cinderella. She's the only child of Layla & Jude, but when Layla dies, Jude re-marries for Lucy to have a mother's influence, since they're rich, you know! Eventually, Jude dies as well and Lucy is left under the care of her step-mother. After a couple years of near torture from the step-mother and step-sisters, she finally turns 18 and leaves immediately. She shows up at Magnolia, gets an apartment, joins Fairy Tail, and you know the rest.

**Fairy (Tail) Godmother**

_Chapter 1: The Curse_

Lucy groaned as she opened the guild's doors, noticing immediately that everyone surrounded Lisanna. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she remembered that it's been several weeks since Lisanna came back, so why are people still so fascinated? Looking around for salmon colored hair, she sighed as Natsu, too, surrounded Lisanna, sitting the closest to her.

Lucy looked around the rest of the guild, seeing who wasn't totally mesmerized by the white hair home wrecker. Lucy giggled to herself. Homewrecker. Literally. Natsu's house has been an even bigger mess than before. _Not that I was spying or anything! I would never do that! _Lucy immediately thought to herself, coughing suspiciously.

Her eyes landed on the Thunder God Tribe - all caught up in Laxus, not Lisanna. Lucy laughed, _I guess everyone looks up to someone. But who do I look up to?If anyone? _she pondered to herself.

She noticed that Laxus was extraordinarily good looking today. Yeah, she always thought he was handsome, but for some reason he was even more so today. She continued watching the guild. Everyone had someone to talk to. _Usually, I would talk to Levy, but… That stupid girl had to go and take a 3 month mission with Gajeel, _Lucy huffed to herself, and then sighed. At least one of them had a boyfriend. _Cana also had to leave on a long mission with Gildarts. Damn, I just have the best luck._

She let out another loud groan of frustration, not realizing she had vocalized it. Laxus looked up to see the very unhappy blonde mage. He frowned. _Where are all her friends? Usually she's literally surrounded by people talking to her. _His eyes wandered over to Lisanna and everyone surrounding her. _Right… Levy went on that long mission, too. Damn that must suck, _Laxus thought, sympathizing for Lucy. In the few moments he had his eyes on her, he witnessed something that would break anyone's heart.

"Oh, sorry Lucy! I didn't see you there." Natsu had a small apologetic smile on his face. He had accidentally sat on her, thinking no one was there. Also, he called her Lucy. Not Luce. _Aw shit, _Laxus thought to himself. _That's damn embarrassing… _And he was right. Lisanna stood next to Natsu and tried so hard to keep her giggles to herself. She was so close until a last minute giggle popped out, and Lucy's eyes began to swell.

She started to flush and wanted to cry. "It's okay, Natsu. You can sit here now," she said quietly before getting up and forcing herself to walk slowly. She wanted to run as fast as she could. She waited until she got to the doors and then she was gone.

She ran and ran and ran until she was out of breath. She sat under a giant tree, breathing in and out slowly to calm herself. Once she had composed herself, she went home. When she walked in the door, the emptiness of her apartment stung. Natsu would be on the bed, having come through the window. Happy would be ravaging the fridge. It felt so… empty… and lonely, without them. Sighing, she went to lock the windows. All of them. Since Natsu didn't want to be in her life - she'd make sure he stayed out.

Lucy also went to the fridge and threw out any of the foods that reminded her of them. Mainly, fish and stuff Happy liked. She cleansed the rest of her house of any remains. Spraying a bunch of Febreeze around the house, she had hoped it would erase the distinct - but becoming less apparent - smell of Natsu. She sighed again. _I seem to be doing a lot of that. _Lucy thought to herself before she went to the bathroom to try to calm down. She ran a bath, with warm water, and let it fill up before taking her clothes off. She wrapped a towel around her as she looked down in the water to test the temperature, instead getting distracted by her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying she didn't know she was even doing. Her mascara had failed her, and was streaked down her face. Lucy even had an open slash on her lip - _probably from biting too hard,_ she reasoned to herself.

Then, what happened would change the direction of Lucy's life. A single tear from Lucy's right eye raced down her cheek to her chin, and fell in the bathroom, making many small ripples. For some reason, Lucy smiled at the ripples. Until she heard a feminine voice from behind her.

"Hello, Lucy."

Lucy spun around in her towel to see none other than Mira. But, for some reason, she looked different… "Mira?" she questioned aloud.

"Sorry, Lucy. Not Mira for the moment. Please call me your Fairy (Tail) Godmother." It made sense. The girl looked the Mira, but she was different. Mir- Fairy (Tail) Godmother, was wearing a long flowing dress, something a Queen would wear. She also had wings and a wand that Lucy hadn't noticed before. _Huh. So, am I like, Cinderella now? _Lucy thought, giggling to herself.

"Yes. You are." Fairy (Tail) Godmother replied, not even having heard Lucy.

"How-how did you hear that?" Lucy stammered.

"I didn't." Fairy (Tail) Godmother replied. She then smiled sweetly. "I heard it in your mind. But enough about me, child. What is your wish?"

"My wish?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Yes, don't you remember the story? You get a wish and I grant it. Simple. Cinderella wished to go to the ball. Granted. It's just how these things work." Fairy (Tail) Godmother smiled warmly at Lucy. "So, what will be your wish?"

"I-I don't know. I'm awfully lonely. I want… I wish for someone who cared for me enough to stay by my side." Lucy replied, firmly. She now knew that's what she wanted. Something Natsu didn't give her. He left her.

"I would do the silly sounds and the swish of the wand that the Fairy Godmother did, but I'm Fairy (Tail) Godmother. So, I'll just say granted. Lucy, sometime in the next week, you will meet the love of your life. They will treat you with respect, they will love you endlessly, and they will never leave your side. You will love them back, in the same terms. However, I must warn you: the love of your life will be an unexpected person. They could be anyone. I wish you well, Lucy Heartfilia. Goodbye." Fairy (Tail) Godmother murmured, as her body became transparent and eventually invisible.

All Lucy could do was stammer. The stammers weren't understandable sentences, or even words. She dropped to the floor on her knees, her towel coming off as she cried uncontrollably. She cried, and cried, and cried, until she had nothing left in her. She cried for Natsu, she cried for Happy, she cried for her mother, her father… She cried, hoping Fairy (Tail) Godmother's granted wish would come true… She cried, hoping she'd finally have happiness back in her life. She cried, remembering being bullied and pushed around by her step-mom and step-sisters. She cried, for she was always lonely until she met Natsu - and now she doesn't have him either. Once all her tears had fallen, Lucy sniffled a little bit and stood up. She put her feet in the bath - it was still warm.

_This bath… this bath will cleanse all the bad memories. It will wash my tear streaked cheeks, it will soothe my aching body, it will warm up my cold heart. This bath is the change in my life. Even if my wish doesn't come true - I'm in charge of my life now. No one will be in charge of my happiness._

_Step-mom, step-sisters, you can't hold me back from happiness. Natsu, neither can you. Mom, I know you would help me with my happiness, but even you can't. I'm in charge of my life now. I hope you approve, _Lucy thought firmly, looking up, knowing her mom and dad were up there somewhere. She slowly got into the bath and sunk all the way down to her neck. She held her breath and went under. Lucy rubbed her face, she could feel her dried mascara and tears slowly come off. Once she came up, she smiled, knowing that tomorrow was a new day.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy (Tail) Godmother**

_Chapter 2: An Unexpected Friend_

_(p.s. FTG is the acronym for Fairy Tail Godmother. it's so tedious typing that every single time, especially with the parentheses)_

Throughout the next couple days, Lucy went through her usual routine - wake up, shower, go to the guild, get a mission, etc. She knew the guy would show up sometime, she wasn't impatient. _Because, even if he doesn't, I decided to be my own source of happiness, right, me? _Lucy thought to herself, proud of the decision she made. Her mom would be proud as well.

However, even if she didn't _**need **_the guy… she _**wanted**_someone. So obviously, she was kinda excited and kept on the top of her game for the couple days. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, though. She talked to Mira a couple times, skirting around the question if she knew she was the FTG. But Lucy, deep down, knew that she was. Mira was loyal, even though her sister came back, Mira still was Lucy's friend, and talked to her regularly. _No wonder she was the Fairy (Tail) Godmother, she's the only one who ever talks to me, _Lucy concluded.

After more - albeit, slightly less - embarrassing encounters than before with Natsu, Lucy was losing her patience. _If the guy won't come to me, I'll go to him! _Lucy huffed, before stalking to her apartment to change into some skimpy clothing. She waited a couple hours, until it got dark, and she headed to one of Magnolia's clubs.

Once she got there, she let out a huge groan of frustration as there was a huge line. _This month really isn't my month, is it? _she thought to herself before coming up with an idea. She was Lucy Heartfilia! Everyone knew the Heartfilia name!

She walked up to the body guards at the front entrance before getting a grunted, "back of the line," from the buffer of the two body guards. Lucy flashed her best charming smile, and sauntered up even closer to him.

"Hey," she looked down as his name tag, "Robert. Nice name. Do you know mine? I would certainly hope so, as I am Lucy Heartfilia." She paused for effect. "You know, daughter of the richest (late) Jude Heartfilia. As you should know, he's dead… and I am the only child. I guess that would make me the only heir, yeah?" She sneakily lied, as she knew she wasn't getting the fortune. Her step-mother took it and nearly spent all of it after Jude passed away.

Robert looked down at her gruffly. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Heartfilia, you get 2 hours. If you're not back in 2 hours I think I'd like a nice share of that inheritance." He bargained a hard bargain. But Lucy knew she wouldn't be there long - she just needed to get drunk and have a one night stand. _Attracting a guy willing to do that won't be too difficult, _she reasoned to herself.

"Agreed. I'll give you a present as well for letting me in," she smirked before standing on her tippy toes and giving him a big smooch on the cheek. As Robert's face turned red, Lucy laughed and went into the club, as his blush just boosted her confidence higher than it already was. She strolled further into the club, swishing her hips as she went, gaining some stares - mostly at her ass - but still. Once she got into the big dance floor area, she headed straight towards the bar.

"Hey. Can I get a vodka sunrise?" Lucy asked politely to the guy tending to the bar. He nodded and went off to make her drink. Lucy turned around, surveying the dance floor. She was disappointed as there weren't many guys to her liking, and if they were, they were in the midst of several girls. She sighed. _Always outdone by some other girl, _she thought bitterly as the bartender gave Lucy her drink. She thanked him before downing it. Not the best idea, but she wanted to get drunk, and fast.

Before she could even ask, the guy brought her another one. He smiled gently at her. "Let me guess. Boy troubles? I would say man troubles for you, but I have a feeling it's someone who isn't quite a man yet." Lucy looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. How'd you tell?" she questioned.

"I see it in your eyes. Also, you're trying to get drunk really fast, and if it's a woman trying to get drunk ASAP she wants a one night stand. Which then leads to either being lonely or being bitter at someone who broke her heart. I see it all the time." he responded, without so much as a thought. His smile turned into a somewhat evil grin. "Plus, Natsu is an idiot. It's not hard to tell, Lucy."

"What? How do you kn-" she started, before taking a better look at the guy. He had messy black hair, and red eyes that seemed softer than what she knew. "Rogue?"

"Yup. At your service, since technically I am here to serve you," he smiled at his own joke. "Kinda disappointed you didn't recognize me," he joked with her. Lucy huffed.

"Well it's not exactly my fault that my mind is somewhere else. And anyways, you don't really seem like the Rogue I've observed. You're much more… open… and kind, wait, no, what's the word?" She wondered aloud, thinking hard to come up with the word. Lucy held up a finger as he started to speak. "Hold on. Let me think. Like, warm and friendly? Damn, I don't know. Whatever. You seem different."

Rogue smiled again at her - _that was the 3rd time he's smiled already!_ Lucy thought. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. I got tired of being the 'dark' one, you know? But before we go any further into this conversation - let me say this. I'm not going to be your one night stand," he said politely, before excusing himself to go tend to some other customer.

_That's fine, _Lucy thought, _I wouldn't mind him being a friend though. Rogue seems pretty friendly now, maybe I'll have a friend AND a boyfriend!_

After a while, he came back and stood behind the bar in front of Lucy. "Sorry. So you get it, right? I don't want a girlfriend, and I definitely don't want a one night stand although I'm sure it'd be nice with you," he smirked at her before getting a playful smack from her.

"Yeah, I get it. But can you still be my friend? As you already figured out, I'm kinda lonely here, you know?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to. Maybe we can end the anger between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail," he replied nicely.

"I don't care about that, Fairy Tail doesn't seem the best place right now, anyway," she murmured, sighing.

"Aw Lucy, don't let that stupid idiot or anyone else get you down! It's your happiness, now let's find you a guy to hit on, shall we?" He surveyed the room with her, trying to pick a guy he knew wasn't a total jerk, since he worked at the club, he pretty much knew all the regulars. Rogue pointed over to the corner, showing Lucy a guy with dark brown hair, and sporting a not-so-friendly expression. He knew that if Lucy wanted a nice time with a guy, he'd know how to do it. Though he really wasn't the nicest guy, probably one of the worst ones at the club, if you were to ask Rogue.

"Ehh, he's okay. I want a hot guy that's good in bed," she said, quickly dismissing the guy.

"Wow, so open, Lucy. I'm surprised, I thought you were innocent," he chuckled. Again, Lucy huffed at his joke.

"I don't care. I'm tired of being little innocent Lucy, being protected and all that crap. I'm taking my life by the horns, and I'm going to get what I want, gosh darn it!" she growled. All Rogue could do was smile.

"Innocent Lucy, I don't think you've completely ended being innocent," he smirked, his lips turning into an evil smile. Before she could complain or defend herself, he continued. "'Gosh darn it'? Seriously, Lucy, get some good cuss words. That was just pathetic," he said again before laughing. Lucy turned away from him with a pout.

"Fine! I'll show you I'm not innocent!" she yelled, storming off into the dance floor. She found the first guy she thought was hot, dragged him from the girls and started dancing with him. Quite provocatively. She quickly started grinding on him and as fast as she started dancing, she stopped. Lucy walked back over to Rogue with a smirk. "See! I'm not innocent!" she sneered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wow, Lucy, I'm surprised. Good job. Though I think you left the guy a little, uh, flustered. If you know what I mean. Maybe you should take him home?" he suggested, with a smile. He knew the guy wasn't a complete douche - only a little bit.

Lucy sighed, before opening her mouth to reply, only to close it and sigh again. She gathered her thoughts on how to explain this without sounding weird. "I don't know. I don't feel like having a one night stand anymore, and I'm not even drunk, thanks you to distracting me. Plus, Robert," she paused, looking at Rogue's confused face, "the buff body guard at the front," his confused face disappeared, "said I only have two hours before I have to pay him some money. It's been - surprisingly - an hour and a half, and I gotta tell you, I'm dirt poor."

"Ah. Robert, I understand. You pull the Heartfilia card?" he asked, making another customer's drink.

"Yup. He didn't know I actually don't have the money," she complained, wishing she _**did **_have the money. "So, I really can't go over the time limit. And I know for sure he's keeping track, that damn greedy jerk." she cursed him, Robert was ruining her fun! Lucy started blushing as she continued her speech. "Also, I don't feel so bad now that I know I at least have someone, even as a friend." She smiled gently at him before fake coughed and quickly added, "but don't get your ego get too big! I just don't want to rush things and I dunno I don't feel so lonely, you know?"

"I get it, don't worry. Lucy, go home, alright? You're not too drunk, so I'm not worried, but here's my number, 'kay?" he whispered to her, before handing her a napkin with his number on it. _How cliche, _she thought to herself.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine but still. Plus, we have to hang out sometime! I'll call you sometime, and we'll do some friend stuff or something!" she yelled over her shoulder, leaving the club. As she got closer to the entrance, she saw Robert with a stopwatch. _Heh, he must be counting the time. _"How'd I do, Robert?" she smirked at him, knowing she was under the limit.

"100 minutes," he muttered before rolling his eyes. "Ah well, it was nice to meet you. It's not every day someone has the courage to actually walk up and talk to me. Have a good night, Lucy, was it?"

"Yeah, it's Lucy. Thanks Robert!" she giggled, kissing his cheek again. "I'll be back, sometime! Don't miss me too much!" she laughed, walking away from the club.

Little did she know, the guy with dark brown hair was following her. He saw her talking with the bartender, and he just knew he had to have her. He really didn't understand why, but she was too hot to pass up. Plus, he heard something about her being rich. So, he shrugged off the reasoning and grinned a sadistic grin to himself before following Lucy down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy (Tail) Godmother**

_Chapter 3: An Unexpected Rescue_

_(A/N: Ethan is an O.C. character) _

Even though Lucy was only a tad drunk, she found it hard to walk in the straight line. She could walk without stumbling, but she kept swaying from side to side. Lucy didn't mind, as there really was nothing to accidently bump into. That was the case, at least, until a guy with dark brown hair and piercing onyx colored eyes appeared out of nowhere. Of course, Lucy bumped into him.

"Sorry," she mumbled before stepping around him to continue on her way. But which ever way she moved, she was quickly mimicked by the guy in front of her. Thinking it was her sorta drunk imagination, she stepped back and looked up, watching where she went. She side stepped the guy to the right, but he took a step too, blocking her way. "What the hell? Come on, move, I wanna go home," Lucy whined, not entirely understanding what was going on.

"Well then, _Lucy," _he hissed her name, drawing out the letters, before continuing. "Maybe I should go home with you." It wasn't a question, or a suggestion. The guy was literally demanding it.

"No thanks, dude, I'm tired." Lucy said while yawning. She still didn't really understand that there was a dark aura coming from the guy. _This guy is annoying, why can't he just leave? _she thought naively to herself.

"Let's try this again. Lucy. My name is Ethan. Let's go home." Ethan grabbed her arm before she could object and started walking in the direction that Lucy was earlier. Finally, she understood that this wasn't just a weird guy - he was a bad guy. _God damn it, right when I was feeling better, too, _she sighed to herself.

"Let go, I don't want to go home," she paused for good effect, "with you." She stood up straight and smiled defiantly. While Ethan was shocked she stood up to him, she yanked her arm away from him and darted in the direction of the club - it was closer than her apartment. _I need people! If there's other people, he won't do anything, right? _she hopefully thought to herself. A second later, Lucy looked back and Ethan had started running after her, catching up easily. She looked down for her keys but cursed herself when she remembered she left them at home, in case she _**did **_get a one night stand.

Lucy was almost to the corner, and then the club was just down the street. But she never made it to the corner. Lucy screamed as she felt her right arm jerk, nearly ripping it out of her socket. Ethan had grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her into a dark alley. Once she realized what was happening, she let out an ear-deafening scream, hoping someone would hear her. Lucy was pushed roughly against the alley's wall, her arms held above her head with Ethan's right hand, as his left hand was covering her mouth, allowing no sounds to come out of her mouth.

His dark, evil eyes looked straight into hers. He spoke softly. "Listen here. If you don't scream, I won't hurt you. But if you do, I might have to…" his voice trailed off, knowing she would understand. Lucy nodded in defeat, signaling she wouldn't scream anymore. But that didn't mean she wouldn't fight back. Once Ethan pulled his hand away from her mouth and immediately slid it under her shirt, moving upwards, Lucy kicked him as hard as she could - all without a sound.

Lucy was able to escape - but only for a few seconds. She heard a dark growl behind her, and before she got out of the alley, she was pushed down onto the ground with a knife on her neck. _Well that didn't go as I hoped, _she sadly laughed to herself, still managing to get some humor out of this situation. Ethan used the knife to cut her shirt up, leaving her in a bra. Lucy continually struggled, never giving up.

He was getting tired of her resisting. So, he gave her a warning. Ethan used his knife and carved a small slice into her collarbone. She screamed out of pain, but only got another slice - a punishment for screaming. She whimpered, her face falling in defeat. The man immediately noticed the change in her aura and took the advantage of her defeat. Ethan ripped the remaining shards of her shirt off all the way, and was feeling up her right boob, as he got ready to cut the bra too. He was too impatient to actually undo it.

He didn't get much farther.

A big flash nearly turned Lucy blind, as she gasped and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the weight of the man being lifted off her, and heard a crack of lightning. _Oh no, _she thought, _could it be…?_

Before she could finish her thought, a voice cut through the air. "Hey, Blondie. You alright?"

_Damn it. _

Lucy covered her chest protectively as she opened one eye to look up, making sure it was really him. When she saw the familiar blond, she sighed and opened both her eyes. It really was Laxus. _Out of all the guys, he had to be the one to see me like this, _she huffed, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Oi, don't I get a thank you? I just saved your sorry ass." He said, teasingly, but a tint of seriousness could be heard. Laxus held out his hand to pull Lucy to a standing position. She looked around carefully, before answering. She noticed Ethan's body on the ground, no blood or anything, but completely fried. Lucy shuddered, as she thought about if Laxus did that to her.

Without looking Laxus in the eye, she muttered a quick thank you, before walking out of the alley and hurrying back to her apartment. He eyed the girl, uncertain if she'd actually be okay. Sighing, and putting away his pride for the moment, jogged up to her.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked with a sincere smile. The smile really surprised Lucy, she never saw him smile - at least not nicely. "I promise I won't look at you. Well, at least not a lot." She laughed softly and nodded her head. They both were quiet as they walked in step to her apartment. Lucy was really jumpy, yelping at every sudden movement.

"Lucy. Relax. You're okay, I gotcha," he said, without a thought. But Lucy sure thought a lot about it. She blushed when she was analyzing "I gotcha." _Does that mean he's going to protect me? _she wondered before deciding, _well yeah he already did, he saved you from being ra- _as she nearly thought the word she froze in her tracks, scared for her life. The images from just a couple minutes ago kept flashing in her mind. She hated how she felt so helpless. Lucy didn't realize she was crying until she felt a thumb on her cheek.

"Hey. It's alright. You're okay now," he murmured, trying to comfort her. This pulled her out of her imagination, as his thumb was wiping away her tears. She forgot about who was standing in front of her, and gave in to the need of being comforted. She sobbed once before burying her face into his - quite muscular - chest, sniffling.

Laxus was wide eyed, as he actually had a girl hugging him. He wasn't totally sure how he felt about it, but he knew he wouldn't move. He felt his shirt get wet from Lucy's tears and decided on something that would be risky if Lucy was 100%. Laxus bent down, and lifted Lucy up into his arms. Lucy instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued to cry into his shirt. He held the crying girl very carefully. He wasn't used to this. He didn't like emotions, so why is he helping her?

Laxus sighed and hoisted her up a bit higher and held her like a toddler, so he could continue walking towards her apartment. He would've walked past it, if Lucy didn't point it out to him. _Well, obviously you don't know where she lives! _he thought, annoyed with himself. By the time he made it up the stairs to her door, she had stopped crying and was just holding onto him.

"Lucy?" he said, coaxing her out of her depression. "We're here."

Lucy nodded as she was let down out of his arms. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked away, not wanting Laxus to see her crying. She grabbed her house key and unlocked the door, and started to walk in. Lucy paused at the threshold, before looking slightly over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

It was said so quietly, anyone normal wouldn't have heard it. But, Laxus being a dragon slayer, did. He smiled softly. "Goodnight," he murmured back to her, before turning and leaving. As he was making his way back down the stairs, Lucy had closed the door and locked it. She double checked the lock.

Triple checked.

Once Lucy was satisfied it really was locked, she took several deep breaths and quickly changed into pajamas before collapsing on her bed, falling into a deep sleep. Her dreams were vivid, very vivid. Laxus was in them, and so was she. She was a princess, and Laxus was a prince. Even in her dream, she knew how stupid that was. _Laxus? A prince? Ha!_

But the most stupidest thing was she was a princess.

Before slipping into her next dream, she quietly thought to herself _Me? A princess? I wish…_

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy (Tail) Godmother**

_Chapter 4: Really?_

The next morning, Lucy woke up slowly. She opened one eye, and then the other, before being nearly blinded. The sun had shone through her windows, and she cursed herself for not remembering to close the blinds. She carefully thought about last night, and though she knew she should be feeling wary because of what happened, she felt… comfortable. Lucy thought about that emotion for a long time before realizing it was because of Laxus. She had missed feeling comfortable and protected, and though they didn't realize it, Laxus comfort easily trumped Lucy's fears.

An hour or so later, Lucy was ready to face the day. She had taken a long shower, did her hair and makeup, and made sure she looked super good today. Mostly because the better she looked, the better she felt. She wanted to feel confident when she walked through the guild's doors. Though this time, not only for Natsu, but Laxus as well.

First, though, she had people to call. She sat down at her desk, and rested her elbows on the table as she dialed Mira's numbers on her cellphone. The phone rang three times before being answered with a cheery, "hello!" from Mira on the other end.

"Hey, Mira. I need to talk. You got time?" Lucy inquired, making sure Mira had time to really listen to her and help her out.

"Yeah, wait a sec," she responded as Lucy heard commotion going on in the background. After a few seconds, it ceased and Mira continued. "Hey, sorry. I had to go to the back of the guild, today's real crazy. What's up, buttercup?"

Lucy mumbled a few words into the phone before sighing and gaining her confidence. "I don't know what to do, so I guess I'll start from the beginning. First, let's get this straight, I know you're the Fairy (Tail) Godmother. So don't even try to deny this. Anyway," Lucy continued, "last night, I got tired of waiting around for that dumb guy you wished for me. So, I went to the club to try to get a one night stand or something. It didn't really go so well…" she trailed off.

"Why? What happened?" Mira asked eagerly, although somewhat concerned. Mira heard another sigh before Lucy's voice talked again.

"Well, it started off okay. I met with Rogue, cause he was the bartender, and we hit it off. He put the boundary that we were just gonna be friends, cause he had already guessed my reason for being there. Anyway, that was nice and all, I talked to him and felt less lonely. Then, I left, because I didn't really feel like actually going through with my original plan. And…" Lucy's voice dropped to a whisper, "there was this guy."

Mira gasped, and had a real bad feeling about this. "Lucy! What happened?"

"Well… I'll just say it quick. He tried to rape me." Lucy sighed as she waited for Mira's reaction.

"Holy shit Lucy!" Mira screamed into the phone, before calming down and asking quickly: "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Lucy stopped her before she could say anymore.

"Mira, please, relax. I'm not too shaken up. After all, someone did save me," Lucy winced before she said the name, "Laxus did. He walked me home. I cried. I hugged him. He picked me up. He carried me the rest of the way."

There was no sound coming through the phone. Lucy could only guess that Mira was speechless. "LAXUS?!" she screeched into the phone. Little did she know, Laxus, with his dragon slayer hearing, heard Mira's scream from the back of the guild. He had a vague idea what it could be about. Mira was always gossiping girl stuff, it had to have been what happened last night.

"Mira… do you - do you think that…" she trailed off before trying again. "Do you think that Laxus might be _**that guy**_? I mean, you should know."

"I don't actually know the details of the wish I made, but it's possible. I mean, it would be pretty unexpected and it's already going pretty well," Mira replied, eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "It's a big possibility. Are you going to come to the guild? Laxus is here already, just in case you needed to know."

"Yeah, I am. I can't be a coward after what he did for me, I have to at least thank him. I mean, I did last night, but not really a thank you. I don't even think he heard me," Lucy sighed exasperatedly. "I'll be there. 10 mins."

Though Lucy couldn't see, Mira had nodded. "See you then."

After a couple minutes of mulling over what she had just heard, she walked back out to the guild hall. Mira's eyes were searching for a specific blond guy - Laxus. He was quickly found, sitting in his usual corner with the Thunder God Tribe. Freed seemed to be babbling about something, Bixlow was sound asleep; snoring, and Evergreen was probably off with Elfman. However, Laxus was staring right at Mira, his eyes questioning. Though she wasn't sure it was about Lucy, she knew it had to be.

Mira looked straight back into Laxus's eyes and nodded quickly, gesturing to the guild doors, and held up 5 fingers, signalling 5 minutes. He understood and gave her a curt nod, saying he understood.

A few minutes passed.

Lucy was outside the guild doors. She was holding her breath, trying to calm herself down. She took some deep breaths and opened the doors slowly, hoping not to draw attention to herself. But the effort was futile, Mira (and Laxus), had been waiting for her. Mira rushed quickly up to Lucy and dragged her to the bar. Immediately, she was served a drink by the concerned Mira.

Laxus had noticed Lucy before she even opened the doors. She had a real distinct smell, like roses and mangos. He stared at the doors waiting for them to open, and as they did, he noticed she looked better than she usually does. _Not that she doesn't look good everyday, _he thought, _but she looks exceptionally amazing this morning. _Laxus mused the thought in his mind, finding it funny that he found her attractive.

He gave Lucy and Mira a few minutes to talk at the bar before he excused himself from the table and walked up to the girls. The quiet chatter quickly stopped as he easily towered over the seated Lucy, who was avoiding meeting Laxus's eyes.

"Hey. Blondie, how ya doin'?" He questioned casually, knowing she had to be hurting. He saw the wince she did before looking closer to him, but not towards his eyes.

"I'm okay. Uh, thanks. For last night, I mean. Yeah," Lucy babbled awkwardly, trying not to remember how nice it was to be held by Laxus. Mira only eyed the couple carefully, not knowing whether to be quiet or interrupt the moment. Laxus put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, and as her eyes went as wide as saucers, he asked casually,

"Can you come with me for a sec?"

Lucy blushed furiously, nodding. She wasn't entirely sure why she was blushing, but she noticed that Laxus looked hot today. She got up, and followed Laxus out the guild and into town. Lucy looked around the shops, walking in silence with him before he cleared his throat.

"Um, Lucy? Are you really okay?" he asked awkwardly, with actual concern in his voice. He looked around anxiously before looking down at her. "I mean, if it makes you feel better, I'll find the guy and beat him up some more," he said, half smiling. He waited a minute or so but Lucy didn't respond or even look at him. Laxus heard a quiet sniffle and realized she was crying. _Shit! _he thought, _I made her cry!_

"Please don't cry! Forget about last night, okay? And if it embarrasses you to be around me, forget about that part of last night, too," he finished, not really wanting the last part to be true. Again, she didn't respond. Instead, she waved her hand in the air, as if saying "don't worry about it."

"Laxus, it wasn't you. Well, it is, but in a good way. I'm not used to someone actually caring how I feel or what's going on in my life. I did have someone like that, but he's not…" she murmured, her voice quieting. She didn't need to say anymore - everyone knew Natsu broke her heart.

"Forget about that loser! You have me, and I know you don't really think that's much, but I don't like seeing you cry. And I don't like admitting that. It ruins my reputation," he complained, before continuing, "But seriously. You do have me. I'll beat anyone up for you - including Natsu - and though I'm not good at this… I'll - I'll try to comfort you, okay?" Laxus muttered, his voice quieting at the last sentence. He seriously wasn't good at this stuff, he only knew how to be a flirt. He'd never actually cared about someone. Not even himself.

"You-you care about me?" Lucy sputtered, finally looking up into his eyes. She searched them for any signs of a lie, but it was futile - he really was telling the truth. Her eyes bore into him, making him feel a tad awkward.

"Ye-yeah, I guess I do," he admitted, looking away from her. Lucy half-smiled at his answer and gave him a quick hug.

"I never actually got to thank you properly, so," Lucy announced, before giving Laxus a kiss on the cheek, "thank you."

All Laxus could do was blush. He could get used to this.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy (Tail) Godmother**

_Chapter 5: Approval_

Lucy fiddled with her phone absent-mindedly, her mind going through the past few events. Previously, her mind had been entranced with the memory of kissing Laxus on the cheek. She smiled to herself unknowingly, as she recalled how red Laxus' face actually got. He had spluttered a few times, before Lucy had giggled and skipped away, waving goodbye. _I don't think he could have endured any more embarrassment, _she had rationalized to herself at the time, while it was really an excuse to go home and rest. It had been a few hours since then, the sun starting to set, lighting Lucy's room in an orange glow.

Now, Lucy's mind was on what to put Rogue's name as, in her phone. She had already punched his number in, but was stuck on what to write as his contact name. At first it would have seemed obvious to make it his name - Rogue Cheney. But, she remembered just in time that the guild had a habit of going through her phone. She really didn't want to deal with what would happen if they found him in Lucy's contact. Mostly because he was from Sabertooth, but it wasn't just that. Fairy Tail liked to gossip and make things bigger than they actually were.

Lucy tapped her finger on her desk, eyebrows furrowing before it hit her. Lucy punched a few buttons, the letters spelling out on Eugor. Eugor, a weird name, but memorable as it spelled Rogue backwards. It would've been weird if it was someone else's name (Ycul or something), but Eugor didn't really have such a terrible ring to it.

After Lucy had decided on Eugor, she highlighted the contact and pressed call. It rang once, twice, three times before it went quiet. Lucy was about to hang up when a weird unknown sound came from the phone and along with a rustling noise. She was utterly confused, when she heard Rogue's voice come from the phone, slightly muffled: "Are you fucking kidding me? Give the phone back."

"Hi there Lucy!" a louder voice spoke, with more enthusiasm than expected. It differed from Rogue's calm, deep voice. The voice was more light and friendly. She could only guess the voice came from Rogue's brother, Sting.

"Uh, is this Sting?" Lucy mumbled, quietly voicing her confusion.

"Yup! Sorry, but you can't speak to my brother at the moment. He is currently incapacitated, as he dared defy me his phone," the lighter voice joked, completely invalidating his word choice. "So, what's up? Can I help you with something?"

Lucy sat at her desk chair, her face scrunched up in confusion. She had no idea how to talk to this guy. She groaned, Lucy had only wanted to talk to Rogue! Lucy laid her head down on her arms before attempting to speak again. "Yeah, you can help me. Give the phone to Rogue."

She heard a slight snort-turned-giggle from the blond dragon slayed. This annoyed Lucy to no end - she had tried sounding demanding and in control. His voice broke her out of her annoyance with a "Yeah, yeah, one sec." Rustling ensued, and she heard the deep voice of Rogue once again.

"Hey, Lucy. Sorry about that. Sting can - I mean, is - an ass. Don't worry about it. Everything alright?" Rogue paused a second, before lowering his voice to a slight whisper. "I heard what happened outside the club. After the guy woke up, Robert had beat the shit out of him. Robert told me to send you his regards."

Lucy laughed at this, taking a mental note to meet up with Robert some time. He didn't seem like such a bad guy. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. You remember Laxus, big arrogant lightning guy?" she inquired. Lucy heard a grunt signaling to continue. "Well, he saved me. Fried the guy completely - I almost felt bad for him. Apparently I was so out of it, he had carried me home."

Another Sting-like snort, before a crashing sound, followed by Rogue's voice. "Sorry. Sting's still an ass. Yeah, I was wondering why the guy was completely charred. Who knew."

"Anyway," Lucy continued, ignoring Sting making weird noises in the background, "I have an important question to ask you. Sting too, if he wants. You two are dragon slayers and all." Lucy paused, waiting for their approval. After two somewhat accepting-sounding grunts, she asked a very important question. It was silent for a little bit, as Lucy gathered her courage.

The two dragon slayers held their breath, imagining what important issue she could be bringing up. The silence was killing them, before it was interrupted with Lucy clearing her throat.

"...What do you think of Laxus?"

Both boys just gaped at the phone, completely confused. It was bad enough that the twins were expecting some sort of intense question, but Lucy's voice had gone extremely girly.

"Guys? Everything okay?"

"Yeah…" the two dragon slayers responded together, their heads reeling. After a few long moments to compose themselves, Rogue went first. "Well. I don't think he's a bad guy, not in the slightest. But I don't know that he would be the best person with kindness. I don't think he knows how to be kind, or at least he's not used to it. That being said, he's a protective person. He wouldn't hurt someone he cares about and he would go out of his way to make said person happy. From my dragon slayer point of view, he has an interesting smell that reeks of manliness protection. Really, though, it's up to how you see him, Lucy." Rogue sniffed a little bit, proud of his psychoanalysis.

Sting was quiet, before opening his mouth slightly. He closed it again, thought hard, and muttered, "ditto."

_So much for eloquence, _Lucy mused in her mind. "Ah. I get it. Thanks, you guys. I'll see you guys around sometime. Rogue, take care of your brother, would ya?" Lucy smiled, muttering the last part with warmth.

"Take care, Lucy." Rogue responded, also smiling, before dropping down to a whisper again. "I approve. Just so you know."

Lucy had a soft smile on her face, bringing the phone down from her ear and ending the call. _One down, three to go._ She mentally checked Rogue off her list. Erza, Wendy and Mirajane remained on her list of people to ask about Laxus. She desperately hoped none of them would be against her liking Laxus.

At the guild the next day, Lucy had decided to be quick and get this whole thing over with. First was Mira. Lucy stalked up to the bar, without so much of a look at Laxus, Natsu, or anyone else. She cleared her throat and jumped right into it.

"Mira. I like Laxus. Do you approve?"

Mira looked up from making someone's drink. She noticed Lucy's confidence and smiled. "Of course, Cinderella."

Lucy giggled at the nickname, before smiling and nodding. She walked away, with Wendy as her next target. And Erza last. But Lucy didn't think about that. Wendy first, then… Erza.

Lucy shuddered, pushing the thought behind her, before confronting Wendy. She was blunt with the young girl as well. "What do you think of Laxus?"

Wendy looked up from her book, looking at Lucy confused. "Um. I don't know? I like him. He seems nice. Why-?"

Lucy was walking away before Wendy could even finish her question. "No reason!" she called over her shoulder, not doing much to explain. All Wendy could do was shrug. But, the little blue haired dragon slayer did keep an eye on Lucy. Her eyes followed Lucy to Erza, where they engaged in a conversation. Wendy concentrated on listening in, slightly guilty.

"Hey, uh, Erza. I have something to ask…" Lucy trailed off, avoiding Erza's stern glare.

"What is it?"

"Um… uh… what do you think of, uh, Laxus?" she stuttered, scared of what the S-class mage would say.

Erza quickly narrowed her eyes, and her voice was sharp. "For what reason?" Lucy winced, and braced herself to answer the question.

"Ah… I kinda, uh, like… him… yeah.." Lucy's voice getting quieter the further she went on.

Unexpectedly, Erza brightened up. "Really? Is that all? I thought it would be something more serious. No matter." Erza smiled slightly at Lucy before continuing. "I approve. Do not worry, Lucy. It is your life, and even if I did not approve, I would want you to be happy."

Lucy let out an audible sigh, happy for having such great friends. She grabbed Erza in a tight hug, a smile covering both the girl's faces. Erza moved her mouth towards Lucy's ear, before dropping her voice to a menacing whisper. "But, if he so much as hurts a hair on your head, he'll never live to see the light again." Lucy visibly paled at the threat, before being patted on the back. "No worries though! Go have fun!"

She nodded at Erza's near-demand, walking off. Lucy was still pale, slightly stumbling. She sat down at Wendy's table, passing out from exhaustion, with a smile on her face. Wendy just giggled, using an exhaustion spell on Lucy, to help her relax and fight any nightmares off.

Before Lucy could go all the way under, her mind was filled with thoughts of Laxus, and her checklist. Four names appeared, all with a green check next to them. Lucy smiled once more, drifting off completely.

_End of Chapter 5_


End file.
